<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An encounter with Jacob by philemonarthur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111842">An encounter with Jacob</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/philemonarthur/pseuds/philemonarthur'>philemonarthur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Angst, Light Choking, Mentioned Eli Palmer, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/philemonarthur/pseuds/philemonarthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed sometime after their first meeting, the trials left the deputy somewhat shaken, and not particularly eager to face Jacob again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An encounter with Jacob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was running (<i>of course she was running, when was she not running?</i>).</p><p>She’d ran like a spooked cat at the first three notes Jacob’s dreaded brain-meling tune. She had been out doing hostage-rescuing for Eli when he’d radioed her in a panic and warned that the oldest Seed had been sighted in her proximity. Apparently, the intel had been just outdated, because he was much closer than both her and Eli thought. She wondered, as she ran, how long he had been watching her, observing her. Only a few seconds had passed after the radio call from Eli ended, before he had stepped out from behind a tree, revealing himself, probably gleeful over her growing jittery-ness. Credit was due to his military training, because she had not noticed him, not at all. He’d been smiling, and flanked by two Chosen, he’d started humming. Just like that, she’d bolted in the opposite direction.</p><p>It was a lovely day, really. The sun was shining, the birds singing, and since it was late summer, the flowers were still blooming. <i>Beautiful</i>, she’d thought, if she literally wasn’t running for her life, the glaring sun in her eyes a curse more than the ususal appreciated blessing. She’d missed the judge that had been accompanied them, and only after a short time of her frantically sprinting away, it was on her back, pushing her to the ground. She grunted at the impact, and before she could catch her breath again, she was digging her fingers into the dirt, desperate to crawl away. A growl made her freeze. The judge had leaped over her, and was standing in front of her, guaring her for his master. Said man’s steps was approaching, with him still humming. She probably hadn’t made it more than sixty meters.</p><p>Using his foot, he kicked her over on her back, placing his foot momentarily on her stomach as if to say «stay.» Still clutching her hand closed, she flung a fist of dry dirt up on his smiling face, in a desperate attempt to throw him off his game and make an escape. He just laughed at her, and delivered a swift kick to her side, making her cough out in pain. It wasn’t the most painful hit she’d taken, but it came suprising. From what she’d heard about Jacob, she probably should have anticipated it though. </p><p>She knew where she went wrong, knew exactly where she’s made her mistake. She didn’t travel silently, didn’t see it a necessary because she was ususally fast enough to throw any patrolling cultists off her tail, and then abondoned whatever veicle she was riding in close to wherever Eli wanted her, to utilise her very limited sneaking abilities. So she had probably been spottet when she was not very discreetly hauling ass to the cabin Eli had directed her to. </p><p>He was now kneeling beside her, one knee resting on her stomach, and pinning her down with a hand on her throath and a cold look in his eyes, his grin not quite meeting his eyes. «You’re gonna be smart, arent’t ya? Not wiggle around or do anything stupid?» She was still catching her breath, adreanline and her short but hasty run making her heart beat fast. She shook her head with jerking motions to reply, couldn’t really do much with his hand threathing to choke her out. Her eyes fluttered up to look at the wolf also looming over her head, and then down to try and spot the two Chosen she knew also were present, but they were out of her field of sight. While trying to look for the Chosen, she also tried to lift her head to get a better view, which led to Jacob putting a little more pressure on her neck, making her wheeze for breath. She took the hint; don’t move. </p><p>«Focus up, now. It’s time to come home,» he declared. His thumb started stroking her jaw, while the rest of his hand was still holding her down sternly. If she wasn’t so out of breath, she would have looked up at him, furrowing her brows, wondering if he really would go there, if he really was tempted. She wasn’t especially feminine, couldn’t afford to when the only clothes she could scavenge was more suited to grace the front of a fishing magazine, not Vouge. Not that she dressed fashoin-forward before the attempted arrest, due to her job and generally how she was as a person. She didn’t really put out, to put it bluntly. Maybe she was reading too much into it, but the touch still felt out of place for a man that seemingly hated her and had kept her locked up without food or water, and straight up attempted to brainwash her for a week. It wasn’t like he was deprived; there were many female cult members, female Chosen even. Regardless of his intentions, she felt repulsed, but couldn’t do much other than lie still and wait for his next move. </p><p>Which turend out to be throwing her back on her stomach and zip-tying her hands together behind her back, then janking her back up on her feet, and pushing her in the direction towards the road and probalby their parked truck. Stumbling through the forest, she felt dread grow in her stomach and tried to pace slowly along, to stall the inevitable arrival back at the Veterans Center. When she would fall back too much, he would push her further ahead. She couldn’t get away (<i>not yet, anyhow</i>). </p><p>She soon found herself parked on the back seat of a truck, with Jacob in the driver’s seat, looking at her in the rear mirror from time to time, one Chosen in the passenger’s seat, and the other sat on the truck’s bed, holding the judge’s collar tightly. The thing about habits, is that they die hard. For example, when you are not used to transporting hostages while they still are conscious, you usually don’t find the need to make use of your car’s central locking. Hence, when you have your hostage seemingly immobilized in the back seat, you don’t really pay their hand movements much attention (<i>maybe only the despair on their face</i>). Because who would be so stupid as to jump out of a moving car with their hands tied together behind their back? Introduce a rouge key in their back pocket, grabbed from some abandoned car somewhere in Hope, and Rook could entertain that stupid idea. </p><p>She knew she’d already been close to the Den, and looking out the window, they still weren’t too far away yet. Sawing over the zip tie with small, jagged movements, her hands were once more free. She held her breath, bracing for the tumble her body would soon take. Waiting for a stretch of road free of any safety barrier, she threw herself out the unlocked door and down the waiting hill slide. She heard a shout behind her, and prayed while she was sliding downwards, that the hill was too steep for the men to follow, and that the wolf wouldn’t dare jump.</p><p>A small part of her barin was begging her to go back, claiming that if they had to recapture her, it would just get so much worse for her. She almost died last time Jacob’d got hold of her, and it scared her immensely thinking about how he could (and probably would) escalate that. While she was still sliding down, she could feel tears run down her cheeks and back towards her ears, her breath hitching, so relieved that they hadn’t used bliss bullets (<i>that he wanted the satisfaction of catching her himself</i>), that she had got away.</p><p>Hopefully, the next time she saw Jacob, she would be brave enough to finally shoot him through his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's probably obvious that this is not my first language, but thanks for reading anyways&lt;3 It's, how do you say, for fun~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>